Girl Talk
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Sally and Shock, just sitting and chit chatting over yummy tea. One-Shot


Spoot: They loved it so much! I had to do more!

Sally: Can it be just us girls?

Spoot: THANK YOU FOR THE GOOD IDEA!

Sally: *smiles*

Girl Talk

Shock let out a giggle. She may have been dressed like a witch from her childhood, but she was far from it. in fact, she was quite grown. She was almost in her 20's. sally sipped at her Frog's Breath Tea, and Smiled. "I know right! You would think someone without a nose wouldnt snore so much!" She said. She was referring to her Husband, the Bone Man.

"That's ok, Lock kicks in his sleep." Said the Witch. "And that's a bad thing?" Asked Sally, to which Shock laughed. "He doesn't kick me..." She finished. Sally nodded. "you gatta change that." She said with another sip. "Put some spark back in your relationship."

"hmmm, how would I do that?" Asked Shock.

"Perhaps with a cattle prod, or some jumper cables and an old car." Sally said, getting an idea for herself...Jack was gunna be pleased when he got back from scaring Old people in the home. Death was having a slow day, and Jack wanted to help out. He was such a sweetie.

"Hmmm, That's not a bad idea. He does love when I plug him up!" said Shock with a sip of her Night Shade and Lilly Of The Vally Tea. Mmmm, poisonous.

"sounds kinky." said Sally, sipping as well. "Ok, so...tell me, what gets Jack going?" Shock asked.

Sally nearly spit tea all over her guest. "Was that to forward?" asked Shock. Sally shook her head. "Not forward enough...do you really wanna know?" Shock nodded. Sally leaned in close. "Escaping and terrorizing villagers." She whispered. Shock squealed, so did Sally. The two women cackled, pleased with their gossip.

Just then, Berral came walking through the room. Hearing the girls cackle made his curiosity spike, and he wanted to know what was going on. He ws hoping it was something squishy, alas, no. It was two women, gossiping and chatting over tea. Shock looked over at her friend, and roommate.

"I was hoping for Jelly brains..." He said. Sally propped her head up on her hands, then noticed a lose thread, and began to tug at it. Shock leaned over, and rummaged through her bag. Finding a Lolly Pop, she handed it over to her...special friend. He squealed with delight, and opened his mouth. Shock rolled her eyes, and placed the Lolly in his mouth. "He's like a child." She said, turning back to Sally. She had to laugh. The Rag Doll had nearly fallen apart. She was still tugging on some thread.

"You're falling apart." Shock said.

"ugh! I know!" Sally said, her hand fell off, and scurried across the table.

"Invest in sutures. They're more fun! They make a nice noise when they go through your skin." Shock said, helping to catch the run away hand. "Hi how are you." She said, shaking the disembodied hand. Sally laughed, just as the rest of her arm came undone, and landed on the floor.

"Oooh...I think you dropped something." Said Berral.

"You're still here?" Asked Shock.

Berral stuck hos tunge out, and Shock promptly grabbed on to it.

"AHH! Ah ah ah! AHHHHH!"

Sally laughed. "you should let him go."

"Now were's the fun in that?" Shock said, pulling harder. "He likes it. Right Berral?"

Berral nodded, and tugged away from her, making her pull more on his appendage.

Sally served another cup off tea to her guest. "Do you ever miss Trick or Treating?" She asked. Shock looked up from looking over baby pictures of Sally and Jacks little homunculi. Aptly named Floppy. "What do you mean? I still do it!"

"I know, I ment when you're not. The in between times." Sally said, sitting down and poring herself a cup.

"Oh sure! But I make up the time, by showing up at random houses and scaring the crap out of people." Shock said, looking into her cup. it bubbled a bit. yum!

"You know, I never got into the whole, scaring people thing. Does that make me weird?"

"Not at all. I understand. You're tender-hearted. you should have that looked at though. You should hope it's not hereditary." She pointed at a picture of a small rag doll. SAlly pulled the twisted gnarled, dirty book over to where she could see it better. "He is the cutest baby!" Shock said. Sally looked intently at the pictures of her son. "He has Jack's eyes." She said.

"Yes, and not much else. Thank Oogi." Sally looked up at Shock. "And what is that supposta mean!" Shock giggled. "He's got a chance at being more than a twig." Sally looked at the photo again. "considering he's made out of them..."

"among other things." Said Shock.

Sally looked up at her. "so...when are you and Lock gunna start making kids?"

Shock laughed. "When the Good Doctor has the time."

Sally looked worried. "No, I mean, you guys can actually have kids. you can get pregnant."

Shock laughed. "Ugh! Just the thought of it sickens me! Sounds fun! honestly, I don't know if I even want kids. And Lock is not much for the little devils eather...hmmm...Little Devil...HA!" Sally laughed along with her friend. "He is a little devil!" snorted Shock. the two began to cackle again, and again...here came Berral. "Is it Jelly Brains!" he shouted. The two girls looked over at him with grumpy faces.

"Ah...uh...never mind. Can we go now?" He asked. Shock shook her head. "Not yet, I'm on my second cup, we can go when I finish it." Berral outstretched his hand. "I'm gunna need another Lolly." He said. Shock sighed and dug in her bag. She suddenly became frightened and screamed. she reached over and grabbed the Tea Pot. "BACK! GET BACK! BACK I SAY!" She was beating her bag. Something was trying to escape. it whimpered, and retreated. Shock placed the pot back on the old broken table, and reached in her bag again.

"Here." She said, handing him another sucker. it had something fuzzy on it, and something else crawled across it. "I love this flavor!" he shouted, dashing from the room. Sally was smiling when Shock turned to look at her. "What?" She snapped.

"You are good with kids." She said. "Berrals not a kid! He's just a moron!" snapped Shock. "Whats the difference?" Sally asked. Shock began to giggle. "I see what you mean!" She looked down at her cup, it was almost empty. "Give me another cup. I want to make Berral suffer." Sally smiled and stood up to serve the tea. "See, you love him!"

Jack: I DO NOT SNORE!

Sally: YES YOU DO!

Spoot: I should go...before heads start rolling!

Jack: Thats the best part.


End file.
